


Surprise

by Sakana_Byul



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Taeyong, Crossdressing, Multi, Spanking, Sub Taeyong, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, top Johnny Seo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakana_Byul/pseuds/Sakana_Byul
Summary: Taeyong loved looking pretty for Johnny and Jaehyun.





	Surprise

Taeyong stared at himself in the mirror as he admired himself. He had planned this for days, getting everything ready and finally getting the correct timing to do it. It was a surprise for his two boyfriends, Johnny and Jaehyun. 

He knew how hard Johnny has been working lately, always coming home late and passing out on the bed when he does. Jaehyun had just finished his finals and was in his last year of university, where he met the two older guys. They all majored in different majors but were in the same dance team, and that was how they got to know each other. 

Taeyong turned to his left and right, checking out his back view. He was in a maid outfit that he ordered online a few days ago. Sure it was cliche, but this has always been one of his fantasies he wanted to try, and cross dressing was the topic the three lovers discussed several times. His black knee high socks were clipped onto the white lace panties he wore by garter belts. He put on a little make up, just for the little glamour. Eyeliner was definitely a must, Taeyong knew how it made his eyes look bigger. He had a thin layer of glittery eyeshadow on his eyes lids, along with glitter sprinkled under his eyes. Well what could you say, Taeyong loved glitter. The blush he applied on his cheeks made him look ten times more innocent, and maybe fuckable. Lipstick was a big no no, he hated the way it felt on his lips and it made kissing feel weird. 

Taeyong being Taeyong, had already washed up and shaved before dressing himself up. Johnny and Jaehyun didn’t mind if he didn’t shave but Taeyong liked shaving sometimes. It made him feel more... sexy? 

A smile edged his lips as he checked out every corner of his body. Taeyong was determined to make himself look pretty, because if anything could top his list of things he loved doing, it was to be pretty for Johnny and Jaehyun. Funny how much the two boys could drive Taeyong crazy in a good way. 

He reached for the wig on his bed and placed it on his head, fiddling with it a little to adjust it. It was brown wavy hair which he also ordered it online. Taeyong marvelled at how the hair looked so unreal. The dark brown strands were literally shining under his white lights. It was perfect, all he had to do was clip on the hair clip Jaehyun had bought him a few weeks ago and wait for the two others to come back home. 

Taeyong flopped onto his bed and smiled to himself. He just hoped this plan works out. 

-

Taeyong would’ve dozed off to sleep if it weren’t for the beeps at the front door, followed by a longer one and the sound of the door creaking open. 

“I’m home!” Johnny’s familiar voice called out. It was a habit that he adapted too after he sneaked up on Taeyong upon arriving home and Taeyong almost set the house open fire while cooking. “Baby are you home?” He called out, knowing Taeyong’s shift at the hospital ended early on Wednesdays and Jaehyun wouldn’t be home that early. 

The mentioned jumped up from his bed, checking his reflection in the mirror one last time before walking out of his room in small, quiet steps. 

Taeyong’s heart swelled when he caught sight of Johnny sitting by the counter. One hand holding onto his phone as his thumb swiped down, the other propped up on the table as his chin rested on it, it has been so long since Taeyong last saw Johnny like this and he missed it. 

“Johnny,” He called out and immediately red creeped up on his cheeks. 

For a moment, he thought that this would be really embarrassing if Johnny didn’t like it. What if he laughs? What if-

His thoughts were interrupted by a low gasp, “Baby? Is that- did you- are you Taeyong?” Johnny’s mouth was wide open and his hand was barely grasping onto his phone. Taeyong nodded with a shy smile. “Come here,” the elder of the two gestured and Taeyong followed. Taeyong always followed, he loved being a good boy. Loved it even more when he was praised for it. 

Johnny scanned Taeyong from head to toe, his eyes absorbing whatever the beautiful creature had for him. That was his Taeyong, his baby, looking so ethereal, not that he wasn’t but this, this was just on a whole other level. “What’s this baby?” He asked as he patted his lap for Taeyong to sit, which Taeyong obligued. His two thighs on each of Johnny’s sides as he faced the elder. Johnny had a dazed smile as he admired Taeyong, his fingers running down the wig.

The American placed his hands on Taeyong’s hips, thumbs rubbing circles on his waist.

“For you, and Jaehyun. You two have been working so hard i just wanted to surprise you guys... so, surprise?” 

Johnny chuckled at his boyfriend’s cuteness and leaned in to give Taeyong a peck on the lips. “Thank you baby, you’re the best,” he rested his forehead on Taeyong’s and stared into the other’s doe eyes. Taeyong leaned in to kiss Johnny. 

It started off slow, just a small simple kiss. Taeyong’s eyes fluttered shut and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck. He decided to be a little more playful and bit on Johnny’s lower lip. 

Johnny let out a groan and pulled Taeyong closer to him. His hand was on Taeyong’s nape, pushing his head closer to him. He didn’t even have to do anything and Taeyong’s mouth fell open for him, that was one of the things that Johnny loved about Taeyong. How pliant he was for his two boyfriends without them having to ask. 

Taeyong let out a small moan when Johnny’s hands started guiding him to grind on Johnny. He could feel himself getting hard, was Johnny feeling the same? Then Johnny’s lips was on Taeyong’s jawline, peppering kisses down to his neck, where Johnny starting sucking on the patch of skin. 

Taeyong let out a breathless moan as the man did wonders to his skin. Oh he missed this, missed how he would be so desperate for his boyfriends. “Johnny not there- i- people will see- mm!” Johnny’s lips latched back onto taeyong’s. The smaller was melting into the embrace around him. 

“Then let them see, let them know you’re mine,” Johnny said in a low growl before sucking another hickey on Taeyong’s neck. He loved the younger’s moans and the sounds they would make in bed. Oh how he would just live on his love for the younger. 

-

Jaehyun was walking back to their apartment from the subway station. He had just gotten back the marks for one of his papers and he was quite content with it. Maybe Taeyong would cook him his favourite dish and Johnny could get the beer, then they could drink together. It would be one of those bonding times between the three that they haven’t had in a long time due to everyone's busy schedules. Johnny did say he was coming home early today... 

His feet brought him the the familiar door. He typed in the passcode, it was their birthdays, 010914. The familiar loud beep sounded as the door clicked open. 

“I’m home! Are you guys back yet?” The blonde called out as he took off his shoes and placed them neatly on the shoe rack. He didn’t want to get a scolding from Taeyong on such a good day. “Guys-“ Jaehyun stopped on his tracks upon seeing the scene before him. There was a girl, in a maid outfit, sitting on top of johnny as they made out. 

Jaehyun felt his blood boil. 

“Hyung are you cheating on us? On me and Taeyong hyung? With a girl? What happened to you being gay?” Jaehyun threw down his bag and walked towards the duo who had stopped. “Who are you?” Jaehyun demanded, grabbing the girl by her wrist and yanking her off Johnny’s lap. “Look, this man isn’t single— Taeyong hyung?”

Johnny had a stupid grin and looked like he was going to burst out laughing while Taeyong had to bite down his giggles. Jaehyun had a seemingly shocked face. 

“What- who? What’s going on?” The youngest stared at the two. 

“Hi Jaehyun,” Taeyong stood on his toes to place a kiss on Jaehyun’s cheek. The blonde wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s waist, pulling him closer. Taeyong let out a content sigh upon feeling Jaehyun’s body near his. “It’s a surprise for you and Johnny, do you like it?” The shorter of the two stared up into the blonde’s eyes. Jaehyun noted how Taeyong’s eyes were dark with lust. 

“Love it, though I had a different surprise in my mind, this is way better,” Jaehyun smiled and captured Taeyong’s lips in his. “So pretty, for us hyung.”

Taeyong let out a whimper and nodded. “For you two only, you and Johnny.” 

“Baby, as much as i, and Jaehyun probably want to take you right here i’d Say lets move to the bedroom, hmm?” Johnny stood behind Taeyong with his hands above Jaehyun’s as he massaged taeyong. Jaehyun leaned in and Johnny kissed him, smiling against jaehyun’s Lips. 

“Yes daddy, anything you want,” Taeyong said in a quiet whisper. The nickname went straight down Johnny’s dick. It was a kink of his that he accidentally let out one day. Surprisingly Taeyong was fine with it, though Jaehyun preferred not to call anyone except his dad ‘daddy’. Instead the younger joined him and they somehow both became taeyon’s Unbiological fathers in bed. 

-

The garter belt was somewhere discarded on the floor, along with Johnny’s pants and Jaehyun’s shirt. Jaehyun had put the wig on the table, saying it would be weird if things got rough and suddenly Taeyong’s ‘hair’ fell off. To which the other two agreed.

“Baby, baby what do you want?” Johnny asked with his lips peppering kisses on Taeyong’s inner thigh. Taeyong was still fully dressed in his dress, stockings and underwear. He insisted that they didn’t undress him because it took him ages to dress up. He sort of regrets throwing a fit at his sister when she took such a long time getting ready now that he understood the wraths of female fashion. 

Jaehyun was sitting against the headboard with Taeyong between his spread legs. He loved how Taeyong would quite literally melt into his arms. The older was leaning against Jaehyun’s well defined chest as Johnny was on his knees as he kneaded taeyong’s thighs, praising how soft his thighs were. The blonde rested his chin on taeyong’s head, taking in a deep breath to smell the nerve calming smell of Taeyong’s hair as his arms were wrapped around Taeyong’s chest, preventing the older from gliding down his body. 

“Anything- do whatever you want to me, use me,” Taeyong gasped when Jaehyun rubbed his fingers against his clothed nipple. Taeyong was extremely sensitive and his boyfriends knew it. They once made him orgasm just by playing with his nipples. That would’ve been one of Jaehyun’s favourite sex. He still remembered how Taeyong was crying and begging for them to fuck him, even though Johnny said he was going to cum just from his nipples. 

“Baby, we are not doing just anything we want. What did I tell you about consent?” Johnny said with furrowed eyebrows and Taeyong whimpered. 

“I know- but i want anything you do to me. Just tonight alright? I know the safe word, I’ll use it if I want it to stop, and you guys will stop,” Taeyong let out a strangled cry when Jaehyun pinched his nipple. “Please.” 

“But-“ johnny sighed and sat on his ass. “Alright, just tonight. But tell us if it gets too much, we don’t want to be hurting you. Okay?” 

Jaehyun nodded. “We won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to, so stop us if you feel uncomfortable.” 

Taeyong broke out into a smile. He angled his head and leaned up to kiss Jaehyun on his jaw, then pushing himself up to kiss Johnny on the lips. “Thank you daddy.”

Johnny let out a chuckle. “What do I do about you, you’re so adorable, am i right Jaehyun?”

“So adorable and innocent, I wonder if your co workers know what you’re like in bed, baby,” Jaehyun’s tone dropped low at the last word, sending shivers down Taeyong’s spine. “Get down on all fours now.”

Taeyong gulped but did as he was told. Getting down onto his fours with his butt facing Jaehyun. 

The blonde ran his hand on Taeyong’s clothed butt. He looked so vulnerable. “Baby, do you think you deserve a punishment for scaring daddy like that?” Jaehyun brought his palm down on Taeyong’s ass. The latter cried out and his head dropped between his shoulders. 

“Yes, Taeyong was a bad boy- he scared ah! I’m sorry daddy! For Scaring daddy like that-“ Taeyong bit his lip. “Punish me daddy.”

Jaehyun grabbed the hems of the skirt and pulled it up to fully expose Taeyong’s bottom and the lace panties he wore. 

“Is that?” Johnny asked for his position in front of Taeyong. 

Jaehyun exhaled slowly as he ran his hand over taeyong’s round globe. Their boyfriend had an extremely nice butt and they weren’t afraid of letting him know. The smooth fabric of the lace panties barely caused friction against jaehyun’s calloused finger pads. “Baby are these... lace panties?” Taeyong nodded. “Wow, you really went all out, such a thoughtful baby.” 

Johnny nodded in agreement and gave taeyong a scratch behind his ears. “So good for us.”

“But you still scared daddy, maybe I’ll lighten your punishment since you were so thoughtful,” Jaehyun smirked and landed another slap on Taeyong’s ass, causing the latter to let out a yelp “how many do you think he deserves, Johnny hyung?”

“Give him 10, and count them baby.”

The blonde lifted his palms to bring it back harshly onto Taeyong’s globe. 

“One...” Taeyong said shakily. 

There was another spank, followed by another and another and another but Taeyong continued counting. 

“Ten!” Taeyong sobbed. It was so good, he loved it, loved spanking, loved Jaehyun, loved Johnny and everything that was happening right now. He barely had time to register anything when Johnny tapped him on the cheek. He looked up to find Johnny fully undressed and his hard on exposed in front of him. 

“Suck baby, do what you’re good at, make daddy feel good okay?” 

Taeyong nodded in glee and took the entire cock at one go. Johnny was afraid Taeyong would choke but the latter loved giving blow jobs and was merely in his natural habitat. The younger bobbed his head as he swirled his tongue around the cock in his mouth. Johnny groaned and his head fell forwards. Taeyong focused on deep throating Johnny, the older grabbed his hair when his dick hit the back of Taeyong’s throat. “Baby...” johnny said in a low whisper and Taeyong smiled. 

Jaehyun had grabbed the lube in the drawer of their night stand and coated his fingers with the slippery substance. He took another glance at taeyong blowing off Johnny. He wondered how lucky he was, to end up with the two best boyfriends in the world. Out of the 7 million people on this planet he had the chance to meet taeyong and Johnny, and become their lover. Jaehyun was extremely lucky. 

“Baby I’m going to finger you, okay?” Jaehyun said and slid the lace panties down Taeyong’s thighs. Taeyong hummed, sending vibrations down Johnny’s dick and causing him to moan in pleasure. The blonde spread Taeyong’s butt cheeks apart with his left hand, marvelling at how adorable his hole was before inserting a finger. 

He heard Taeyong let out a low moan and Johnny whispering his name. 

Jaehyun slowly pushed his finger in till he was knuckle deep, then dragging it out at an excruciatingly slow speed. He knew Taeyong hated it when they fingered him slowly. Taeyong was always impatient in bed, fingering him was already a task since he would fuss about how he wouldn’t need fingering. Making it slow just drove Taeyong crazy. 

But Taeyong did say they could do whatever they wanted with him. And he wanted to tease the heck out of Taeyong. 

“Fuck- baby stop,” Johnny tightened his grip around Taeyong’s hair when he felt his orgasm closing in. “I want to cum from fucking you.”

“Did I do good daddy?” Taeyong asked as he looked up into johnny. 

The older nodded with a smile. “you did so good taking daddy’s cock.” He ran his hair through Taeyong’s hair and muttered praises for the younger.

Jaehyun grinned to himself at their cute interactions and added his third finger, causing Taeyong to tense up and moan. “Baby? Do you want me now?”

Taeyong nodded quickly. His back arched when Jaehyun’s fingers brushed against his prostate. “Daddy!” 

“Do you think you’re ready Taeyong? Ready to take me?” Jaehyun asked as he continuously thrusted his fingers in, watching how Taeyong was barely holding on. “Answer me baby.”

“Yes yes! Baby is ready! Please just- fuck me please daddy,” Taeyong sobbed out when Jaehyun deliberately missed hitting his prostate. 

Johnny had plopped down next to Jaehyun, leaning against the headboard as he watched. Jaehyun leaned in and johnny kissed him. 

“Come here baby,” Jaehyun pulled out his fingers. Taeyong whimpered at the loss of fullness. He crawled towards Jaehyun and sat on the heels of his feet. His hands placed on his lap as he looked down on the bed. He was a good sub like how Johnny and Jaehyun trained him to be. 

Jaehyun gestured for taeyong to come nearer. “Baby.”

Taeyong understood him and crawled onto his lap, his thigh on either side of Jaehyun’s slightly spread legs. Jaehyun smiled when he finally got to see taeyong’s face up close. The older was so beautiful, so ethereal. And everyday Jaehyun felt himself falling deeper into love with his two boyfriends. 

Taeyong spread his butt cheeks with one hand, the other guiding Jaehyun’s length as he sat down on it. Moaning at how full he felt. He finally got dick after days and probably a week or more. 

Jaehyun’s hands grabbed Taeyong’s waist after a few seconds of letting Taeyong get used to the stretch. He bent his knees to plant his feet on the bed and grinded up. Taeyong let out a choked moan and fell forwards against Jaehyun’s chest, burying his face in the junction between Jaehyun’s neck and shoulder. 

Jaehyun smelt good, like his shampoo, their washing powder and sex. A smell Taeyong could get drunk on. 

The blonde turned his head right to find Johnny too absorbed in the scene unfolding before him to notice the raging hard on he had. 

“Hyung, you wanna fuck Taeyong too?” Jaehyun snapped Johnny out of his focused mode and kneaded Taeyong’s butt. To which Taeyong whined. 

“Wait- together?” Jaehyun nodded with a smile. “Will I... fit?” Johnny asked, bewildered. 

Double penetration was something they never tried before. Taeyong was already very tight, in addition to the fact that both johnny and Jaehyun weren’t exactly small. Johnny holds the title of largest dick in their friend group, but then Jaehyun argues the only person who put up competition was himself because despite how much Dongyoung and Yuta argue, Jaehyun would say they were just a little above than the Asian average.

“Baby, do you think you can take me and Johnny at the same time?” 

Taeyong sat up suddenly, looking at Jaehyun then at Johnny, then his gaze falling on Johnny’s hard on. “I... I want to try.”

Johnny took it was. A positive sign and took the bottle of lube, sitting behind taeyong. He lubed his fingers as Jaehyun continued to grind against Taeyong. He truthfully honestly had no idea how they were going to make this work but its always nice to try out something new once in a while. He tapped on Jaehyun’s leg and the younger stopped grinding up, and taeyong pouted. 

Johnny pushed in a finger, he had added extra lube just in case Taeyong would be hurt by the stretch. The latter let out a moan and johnny guessed it didn’t hurt, yet. The dress became an annoyance when it kept slipping down but if taeoyng wanted to keep it on, he could deal with it.

After thrusting that finger into taeyong he decided to add another one. This was more of a stretch than the first and Taeyong felt tears prickling the corners of his eyes. 

Johnny focused on prepping Taeyong, just like Jaehyun he would probably die if he found out he had hurt Taeyong. 

“I- I think I can take you now,” taeyong said breathlessly after the third finger.

“Baby are you sure?” Jaehyun asked. Taeyong nodded firmly. 

“If it hurts I’ll let you know.”

Johnny’s gaze met with Jaehyun. “Alright then,” he retracted his fingers and coated his length, adding twice as much the lube he usually uses to not hurt Taeyong. Though the latter would argue that he’s actually unbreakable, his boyfriends would beg to differ. 

“Baby I’m going in,” Johnny said and took in a deep breath before slowly pushing in. Taeyong’s shoulders almost immediately tensed and Jaehyun gave him reassuring squeezes. 

Once Johnny was completely in they waited for taeyong to adjust. Johnny sucked hickeys on Taeyong’s neck, shoulders, back while Jaehyun played with Taeyong’s nipples. 

“You- you can move,” Taeyong said in an almost whisper. His eyes were still screwed shut and his hands clenched into a fist. 

Johnny and Jaehyun started with grinding, then small thrusts that got taeyong crying for more. 

“More- please! Ah! Daddy!” Taeyong cried out as Johnny and Jaehyun mercilessly hammered into him. His entire body was shaking form the pleasure and the force his boyfriends sent up as they thrusted in. “You’re so close, so close...” taeyong sobbed and grabbed Jaehyun’s shoulders to anchor himself. 

Both his boyfriends angled their hips to thrust up in a different angle and someone- he doesn’t know who but one of them hit his prostate. Taeyong let out a scream as they continued hitting his prostate. 

“So good, feels so good,” taeyong moaned. Up to this point he was gone, drowned in pleasure. 

“Baby...” Johnny moaned as he bit Taeyong’s neck gently. “You’re so good for us baby, take us so good.” 

“I’m close- please ah! Daddy! So- so close-“ Taeyong’s back arched towards Jaehyun and ribbons of white landed on Jaehyun’s chest. 

Johnny came next, worked up from the blowjob taeyong had given him. He pulled himself out after cumming with a moan of Taeyong’s name. 

Jaehyun laid Taeyong down on his back and continued thrusting into the smaller. “Baby, make daddy cum?” Taeyong hummed and took Jaehyun’s lips into his. His fingers digging into Jaehyun’s shoulders, sometimes scratching them because he knew how much Jaehyun liked it when their sex left marks on him. 

Jaehyun came when Taeyong clenched down on him. With a groan he painted Taeyong’s walls white. 

Taeyong smiled and threaded his fingers with Jaehyun’s, his other hand reaching for Johnny’s. 

“You’re the best Taeyong,” Johnny kissed taeyong’s nose and laid down next to them. 

Jaehyun plopped down on Taeyong’s left, an arm draped over Taeyong’s chest. “Yes you are baby, god, I literally don’t know how lucky I am to have you and Johnny as boyfriends. 

“I missed you two so much. God, i would kill for a hot bath and ramen,” Taeyong said with a content sigh. 

“I’ll go run the bath, we can bathe together. Then Jaehyun can cook ramen while I put lotion on you. Sounds good?” Johnny asked. 

“Not fair, why do you get to spend more time with taeyong?” Jaehyun complained with a pout, going back into his role of being the maknae of the three. 

“Because my dear boyfriend, the last time i tried to cook I nearly set the kitchen on fire,” Johnny pecked both Taeyong and Jaehyun on the cheek and left into the kitchen to run the water. 

“I’ll probably take a day off tomorrow. i don’t think I can tend to patients when i’m Sore as heck,” Taeyong turned over and wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s chest. 

“I don’t have classes tomorrow, maybe Johnny can take a day off then we can go on a date or stay at home and love each other,” Jaehyun chuckled when taeyong nuzzled against his neck. “And we can go out for a drink at night? I got the highest grade for my paper.”

“Really?” Taeyong looked up with a surprised look. “Then that calls for a celebration. We can love each other till another day comes.” 

Needless to say, Taeyong, Jaehyun and Johnny are extremely blessed for their boyfriends and they knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> WHY IS SMUT SO HARD TO WRITE. Having a faulty keyboard that’s going crazy doesn’t help too.   
> Anyways here’s my first smut since no one would write bottom Tanyone fics and I’ve got to feed myself.   
> Expect more to come, but don’t expect it to be good.


End file.
